Undercover Mary-Sue
by Thorins Majesty
Summary: This is the thing Emliy has been training for all of her life. To become the agent in the MSDO (Mary-Sue defending organisation) When Emily enters into a place far beyond anything she has trained for, will she be able to hold it together and stay true to herself? Or will her inner Mary-Sue take over her. All she can hope is that she won't be found out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my new fanfic! I don't know is this has been done before, the idea just came to me!**

**So please tell me if this has been done previously, thanks.**

Emily stood outside her bosses office, nervous and fidgeting.

This was the interview of a lifetime, she had practised all her life For. This. Moment.

Her best friend Jack had come along to help and comfort her, but even he looked scared for Emily.

"So, remember. What is your name." Jack asked her, a concerned look on his face.

"Seraphina Anastasia Londormillian" Emily answered, putting on the mysterious face that she had tried in front of the mirror for weeks.

"Yes, and what is your aim in life?"

"To mesmerise all male occupants of the fellowship, or the company. Depending on what time zone I have been put in." She said. Determinately this time.

"WELL DONE! I really hope you do well!" He lifted her up into the air with a massive hug.

"Its a bit more complicated than that," Emily laughed, "But thank you anyway, I really hope this goes well." Emily's head tilted towards the floor, and she sighed a heart-wrenching sigh.

"I really hope, I mean. If this doesn't go well. Then I have lost all available chances with the love of my life. Legolas!" Emily's voice started to get more desperate.

"And what about my parents! After their death there was nothing I wanted more than to be here! In this job!" Emily had gone hysterical now, but her hair had stayed in a set place, and she let a couple of shining tears drop down on to her cheek.

She looked at Jack, and whispered

"If this doesn't work out, then my whole life as I know it is over."

There was a short silence as Jack looked sadly at her, then he shook his head.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Jack's face lit up, and he grinned excitedly at her.

"OMG you really think so!" Emily said back, happiness painted on her face. She put up a hand and shyly fiddled with her hair, and she blushed while looking up at him.

"Okay, that's going a little bit far with the whole Mary-Sue thing..." Jack said, seriously.

"Yeah, sorry. I got a bit carried away!"

Emily laughed and looked at the door nervously.

"When do you think its my turn?" She said, with a scared look on her face, "Its HAS been a long time!"

"Don't worry Emily! CALM YOURSELF." He said, while pushing his hand on her face.

Emily squirmed and wriggled away.

"STOP. You'll ruin my make-up! I mean, my non-makeupped COMPLETELY natural face!"

Emily smiled and she forgot about the whole interview thing.

A voice rang out through the intercom.

"Emily Burns. Please can you come through now. Thank you."

Emily's previously smiling face turned to a terrified shocked look. It was really her turn!

"Okay then. This is it!" She turned around, took a deep breath. In, then out. She turned back to Jack, and with her most dramatic voice said.

"Wish me luck, Jack Harrigon, and may the odds be ever-" She stopped, a confused look on her face. "Sorry, wrong fandom. And may the grace of the Valar ever protect you. Namaarie, mellon nin." She grinned. Then turned back round and entered the office.

As the door shut slowly behind her, Jack just managed to hear,

"Welcome to the interviews for the undercover Mary-sue. I hope you are prepar-"

The door slammed shut.

"Good luck, Seraphina Anastasia Londormillian"

**Namaarie - Farewell**

**Mellon nin - My friend**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a bit of a random chapter, not much Middle Earth in it. So I have added in a little random quote, just because I felt it needed LOTR-ing up.**

"So? Did you get it!? Did you?"

Jack had been ringing her ever since she got home, and when she finally answered, Jack was hopping around like rabbit on drugs!

"WELL EMILY? DID YOU? TEELLL MEEEEE!"

Jack roared down the phone,

"If you would give me a second to actually answer I would be able to tell you!" Emily shouted over his insistent jabbering.

He stopped immediately, and all Emily could hear down the phone was his breathing,

"Well?" Jack said, almost whispering.

"I don't know yet," Emily answered sheepishly. "But will you come round, I will be getting the letter soon!"

"WHHAAATTT! I thought they, like, told you straight away!" He whined, Emily could almost picture his disappointed face.

"No," she laughed, "But the letter WILL be here soon! So come quick!"

"Haha, well its a funny story really..." Jack started, nervously.

"What have you done."

"Haha, well, erm... I am already outside your flat."

Emily looked out the window to see Jack on the pavement below, waving awkwardly

"Hi Emily." He shouted. He grinned manically, "I am your official stalker!"

"I don't know you..." Emily murmured, buzzing the door so he could get in.

She flopped down on to the sofa, and sighed.

The whole thing didn't go too bad, the interviewer just asked her a lot of questions, like, why did she want this job, what her real and Mary-Sue name was, what her background story was, that sort of thing. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Emily jumped, then mentally cursed Jack as she went to get the door.

She opened the door and put on a Seraphina angry face.

"Jack Harrigon, do you have to be that loud, any louder and I would have SCARRED for life, your irritable habits are... " Emily trailed off, because instead of her best friend standing there. She saw a very scary, tall official looking man standing at the door... holding a letter.

Seraphina took one look at the man, instantly changed back in to Emily and stood there a little awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah... I thought you were..." The official looking man gave her a look. "Someone else..." She mumbled.

Jack walked up behind him, panting

"So. Many. Stairs!" He said between breaths, "Oh, hello who are you?" He asked the official looking man with a friendly voice, Jack obviously wasn't affected by his scariness. The official looking man just stared at him weirdly...

"Ha ha ha... I have no idea who this strange person is. DO I?" Emily stared hard at Jack, who after a couple of seconds of complete confusion, got the picture and walked sadly back down the stripy wallpapered hall.

"More stairs!" They heard him wail, from down the corridor

"A letter for you, Miss Burns." The official looking man nodded at her "Have a good day." he then marched off down the hall.

"Well that was abrupt." Emily stated to herself.

"Yeah, he looks like he should be in the army!" A voice from behind her commented,

"AAGGHHH!" Emily screamed, "How the hell did you get back in here!?"

Jack shrugged then stood up into a ninja pose,

"With my super ninja powers!" He cried, she rolled her eyes at him.

"It's still freaky how you can do that..."

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT MEEE! ITS ABOUT YOU AND THAT JOOOBBB!"

"Okay okay, calm down..." Why she ever spent time with this maniac, she never knew.

She looked down at the letter, and just thought about how it held her fate. Everything she had been working for in the past six years, it was all inside this small letter. It was a strange fate that she should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small letter, such a little letter.

"JUST OPEN IT FOR GODS SAKKEE!"

"Sorry. Just quoting Boromir in my head" She pulled a goofy face.

"NO TIME FOR BOROMANTING OPEN IIT!"

She ignored him while slowly opening it, then wishing on everything she has ever learnt, pulled out the letter.

She silently read it, her face showing no emotions

"Well?" Jacks hopeful face looked at her... erm hopefully.

"I got the job, I am going to work with the fellowship."

**Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this may be a bit random. And tell me if you don't understand some of it! I don't know if I just wrote some of it in my head then the rest on word! But it all should hopefully make sense... hopefully *crosses fingers***

**Oh and I don't think I have been including disclaimers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, the hobbit, or any of those random fellowships I made up... if they actually exist! I only own my OC's**

A heavily make-upped woman paced about in front of Emily, wearing what looked like a extremely expensive trouser suit with grey stripes. Her hair was pinned back into a tight blond bun, and she had a very tight-lipped expression on her face. She stopped pacing, and turned to look at an awkward looking Emily

"I am expecting the very best from you Seraphina, we only employ the best, and this is the first time we have released an agent into the Mary-sue organisation! Our hopes are pinned on you!" The blond lady dictated, then carried on with her usual pacing.

"We are now going to send you into hair and make-up, but as a company we will be giving you proper lessons on how to be a professional Mary-Sue," She paused for effect, "Of course."

Emily scoffed inwardly, what did that batty lady think she had been doing for the past six years of her life! Ugh, people like that disgusted her.

The lady, who had at this point got out her Iphone and had started furiously tapping away, waved her on to a door without looking up,

"That way Seraphina," she sent her text with a flourish. "Oh, and good luck."

Moving in the direction she had been pointed in, Emily found herself at a red shiny door, which conveniently, said 'Hair and Make-up' on it.

Emily pushed cautiously at the door, and entered into the room.

It was a brightly lit, happy looking place, and everyone in it looked friendly. The walls were painted a pale cream, and it had a red carpet, the type you would find in schools, or a hotel.

A plump woman with flaming red hair pulled back into a loose ponytail scurried up to her.

"This way dearie, we will soon have you all sorted out." She pulled Emily by the arm, and Emily followed obediently, she had taken a liking to this woman.

"So, where're you off to hun?" the woman, who Emily later found out was called Jane, asked.

"I-I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you," Emily smiled apologetically.

"Nonsense! I need to know so I know how to make you up, what time period you will be from." She sat her down into a red chair to match the carpet, and it was facing a mirror which was covered in newspaper clippings from all around the world.

"Oh," she relaxed slightly "Well, i'm going to work with the fellowship"

"Oh dear, you're going to have to be a bit more specific than that! Is it the fellowship of Christ, in the fifteenth century? The fellowship of love, from the island of habantui, the fellowship of war and crime, from the planet veturien?" She sighed, "There are many fellowships hun, so be a bit specific."

"Wow, I didn't know there were so many! I thought it was just middle-earth that got Mary-Sues." Emily said, astonished.

"Ha-ha, no. Unfortunately the pests of our universe are more spread out than you would think." Jane suddenly changed her expression, to a cheery look. "So, its Middle-earth you're going to is it. Then I expect its the fellowship of the ring you will be joining!"

Emily laughed, "Yes, yes it is!"

Jane turned and took a curly ginger wig out of a drawer nearby her.

"I have to wear THAT?" Emily exclaimed in horror, for it was truly the brightest red, most curly wig she had EVER seen!

Jane gave her a sympathetic look. "And violet contact lenses, I do not doubt your acting skills, but I am afraid you also must look the part."

Emily sighed, "Just get it over with."

**Please review, and tell me if my chapters are too short! I have to try and fit them in with homework and such!**


	4. Chapter 4

AAGGHHHH! Emily mentally screamed. That wig was ridiculously itchy and the contacts felt like pieces of wood in her eyes. She just felt like ripping the wig off and throwing it out the window!

"Peace Emily, your inner Mary-Sue would not act like this."

Emily's MS coach looked knowingly at her. Emily sighed, and relaxed her face.

"I am sorry for my grievous face, for I was only thinking of the awful orc that murdered my family" She looked down, and let a tear splatter the carpet.

"Very good. However you need to improve your accent." John (Emily's coach) gave her a knowing look... again.

"But I have an English accent!?" Emily said, exasperated.

"Yes, but most Mary-Sue's are American. I trust you knew this already?" He said, looking at her again. With yet another knowing look. God she found that face annoying.

"Oh... haha yeah... I errm... knew that." She looked sheepishly at the ground... she really didn't.

"Hmm, well. You will need to know these things. You have far to go." He looked into the distance, "Long ago I was a Mary-Sue... but I grew old."

Emily looked at him, seriously freaked.

"S-sorry, what?" She stammered.

"See that is how I want you to act, make the people believe you, react like you just did."

He smiled, (GASP, a different face) Emily thought, but hell, she did believe him at first!

"Well, that was our last session I'm afraid," Emily mentally had a happiness scream of happiness...ness "So, I shall bid you farewell and I wish you a good future."

"Namaarie, John." Lol, his name was really simple for a Mary-Sue coach, Emily laughed. Then walked through the door, leaving John and his stupid rules behind.

Emily walked down a white painted corridor with cream carpets that looked like they had never been walked on, and felt like she was walking on sunshine! (woaahh)

Until, "OMG SERAPHINAAAA!" Emily groaned.

"Oh, how nice to see you., oh and please call me Emily." She walked straight past the annoying girl.

"Oh but the name Seraphina is so beautiful. Did you make it up yourself? Where are you going again? Will you tell me about Middle-earth? Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaa-"

Emily shot her a death glare, and the child shut up.

Bobbing along beside her. The bosses daughter wore a bright pink dress with 'Mummy's little girl' written on it. With blond hair tied up in bunchies on either side of her head, and a voice so high pitched that only dogs could hear, this child was possibly the most annoying thing in the universe. And seemed to have taken a liking to Emily... and liked to following her around! EVERYWHERE.

"So, why are you here then Jodie." Emily said, with a forced smile on her face.

"I wanted to wish you good luck! AND IM GONNA MISS YOOUU!" She flung her arms round Emily and held on the youuuuu for at least half an hour.

Emily stared down at the child attached to her, and sighed. At least when she was sent to an orc ridden land, in possibly the most dangerous time in Middle-earth. She would be away from this creature.

Emily waited until Jodie unattached herself from her, and went back to talking non-stop.

"So, when are you going to Middle-earth? Are you leaving soon? Can I come? Why is your hair not always like that? Where are your glasses? You look funny without glasses! When are you going again?"

Emily went to her happy place. And ignored the waffling of the thing next to her.

"Well? Can I can I can I?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that Jodie." Emily said, with honey dripping off her words.

"I said, can I come?" Jodie looked hopefully at her.

"Well, it is a dangerous place, full of nasty creatures and goblins. And there is a big eye that can ALWAYS see you, it is a horrible place." Emily said animately, bending down and mapping it out to Jodie with her hands. Please, please don't come, Emily thought.

"Oh, well that sounds kinda nasty. But I will try and come anyway Emily, I WON'T LEAVE YOU! YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE MEEEEEE-" Here come the high pitched opera again, thought Emily.

"Sweetums! Where is my honey-bun? come and give your mummykins a big HUG."

"MUUUMMEEEE!" Jodie screamed, and it took all Emily had not to cover her ear with her hands.

Jodie ran over to her Mum, and launched herself into her arms.

"I trust you have been looking after my daughter properly? What she sees in you I never know." The blond lady looked at her knowingly, GOD WHAT WAS WITH ALL THESE KNOWING LOOKS!? Emily thought. Did they practice or something?

"Yes, Ma'am." Emily curtsied.

"Well, I shall have to believe you for now. But Anna needs you in the transportation room. Its time."

Emily's hear dropped about ten foot. It was finally the moment, the thing she had spent the whole of her life and six months at the preparation centre for. Now was her moment. AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am."

Emily all but sprinted down the cream carpeted halls to where Anna was waiting impatiently for her.

"Come on Emily! You nearly missed your dress delivery!" Anna said, she gave a little squeal "I'm so excited for you!"

"Thanks Anna, do you know where it is? Otherwise I won't be able to go this time!" Emily said, panic in her voice.

"Oh, yeah you might be able to catch him if you run. He said he was waiting in the change-up room," Emily relaxed, "but not for long so be quick!" So much for being relaxed, thought Emily. She sprinted down to the Change-up room, and stumbled in through the door.

"Late again?" Said Adam, with a grin on his face.

"Shut up and give me the damn dress" Emily snapped back

"Awww you love me really," Adam said, handing over a purple dress along with a corset.

"A corset? I thought that wasn't necessary? Well that's what John told me anyway"

"Ahh, well," Adam cleared his throat awkwardly "that's the thing, I don't think you are exactly," he paused, Emily looked at him expectantly "The right shape, for a Mary-Sue." He concluded.

"Are you calling me fat?" Emily looked at him, with a warning look in her eyes.

"Nooooooo, of course not!" He brought out bra pads out from behind his back.

"Fat, AND flat chested" He grinned manically at her before running off.

"Idiot" Emily muttered, while trying to put the corset on.

A Few minutes later Emily emerged from the change-up room and walked 'elegantly' (Ran like a lunatic) back down the halls where she had lived for the past six months.

She arrived at the transportation room with minutes to spare.

"Am I late!?" Emily babbled, "Just I needed to get this stupid corset on and the dress wouldn't fit properly and-"

"Emily it's FINE." Anna assured her. "Just let me-" Anna stepped up and moved a few pieces of hair into place. "Now, that is PERFECT!"

Anna motioned towards a tube, "you just need to step in there."

"God, this is like something from the Hunger Games!" Emily exclaimed

Anna shot her a look, and Emily shut up. Anna was very precious about her technology...

Emily walked into the Hunger-Games tube. (It is officially called that now. :p) and prepared herself,

"Now, this is going to be EXTREMEMLY painful," Anna explained, as the doors slid shut on Emily,

"WHAT. NO-ONE EVER TOLD ME THISSS, GET ME OUUUTT!" Emily screeched, banging on the doors with all her might.

"Lol, Emily I'm kidding! That was a JOKE." Anna indicated.

"Oh..." Emily laughed awkwardly "I errm, knew that."

"Yeah... sure." Said Anna, while pushing various buttons and pulling different levers.

"Well, good luck" Anna pulled one final lever. Then all turned black, and for a second Emily thought she was dead. But then she saw the faint outline of rocks, and birds flying towards her...

"CREBAIN FROM DUNLAND!" She screamed, and ducked behind a rock.

"Heeeeyyy," An annoyed voice from behind her moaned, "I was going to say that!"

Emily emerged from behind her rock, shook her hair back and said in a soft voice

"Oh, I'm awfully sorry Legolas! I did not mean to cause you any distress,"

Emily batted her eyelashes and looked down,

"Oh, th-thats fine" Legolas spluttered.


	5. Sorry, authors note

**Oh, I forgot to include an authors note! Well I haven't updated in a while because its been EXAM WEEEKK! *Cries* But yeah, I have done an EXTRA long one, so all should be good :) Oh yeah and after writing this chapter I started acting all Mary-Sue... it was seriously creepy!**

**Please review, reviews make me happy and make me write faster! **


End file.
